Lothios Sunstorm
Lothios Sunstorm is a high-ranked magister of Silvermoon City, enjoying a position of power and authority. He is an expert in the fields of arcane magics, and an avid researcher. Description Lothios Sunstorm gives of an impression of sophistication and refinement. Tall and more then a touch imposing looking, he is handsome in a “distinguished older man” way. He has long, black hair that is dramatically swept over his shoulders, as well as a small beard that accents his narrow features. He carries himself with a sense of purpose and air of superiority. He deliberately aims to be as imposing as possible. As a Silvermoon magister, Lothios wears a set of elaborate robes that serve almost as a badge of office. Furthermore, as if to prove his dedication to the new regime and proudly invoke its symbolism, he chooses only to dress in red and black, the colours of the new Silvermoon. Personality Lothios likes to see himself as being refined and sophisticated; to a degree this is true, however there is more to it then just that. While he does have refined tastes, he is very arrogant and superior while also rather condescending. He tends to speak down to anyone who isn’t an obvious superior, such as a more senior magister. Despite this, he also has the sense to respect the authority of the Blood Knights, and willingly defers to them. Not only is Lothios an expert on the arcane arts, but he also is more then willing to demonstrate his knowledge, be it theoretical or practical. He enjoys showing off in order to impress others in his skill and mastery while feeding his own ego. Despite this, he is also a very gifted researcher who has written a number of papers on magical theory and implemented several of them. In the last few years, however, this trait has developed a darker side; he tends not to be worried about the consequences of his actions as long as he comes out of it looking good. Above all else, he is a loyal follower of Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider and the Golden Dream for the Sin’dorei people. He strongly believes in the future – and the power – that Outland will bring him and his people. History Lothios Sunstorm was born to a privileged family, nearly two centuries before the opening of the Dark Portal. From an early age, he showed an exceptional aptitude for arcane magic; schooled by some of the best teachers available at the time, he became an excellent mage and teacher himself. Moving into Silvermoon proper, he alternated between research and the training of other mages. Somewhat arrogant in his beliefs, Lothois was one of many mages who spoke out against the alliance with the humans against the Horde. Even after the Alliance saved Silvermoon from destruction – a feat he attributed more to the Elven mages then anything else – he joined those who sought to leave the alliance and again close Quel’thalas’ borders. Content that the “Orc problem” had passed and that the Forest Trolls had again learned their place, he returned to teaching and studying. The Scourge Invasion, however, changed his beliefs. Besides seeing his nation fall, Lothois felt first hand the destruction of the Sunwell and the failing of his abilities. To him, the very idea that he could be without arcane magic was unthinkable and served to only strengthen the blow. Not only had he lost his home and most of his race, but he had also lost the powers that defined him. And so, when Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider and his people returned with their newfound powers and their Golden Dream of a new age for their people, he eagerly joined them. The issue of consuming fel energies to feed his addiction and empower him never caused him any worry; in fact, he relished the chance to regain the powers that he had lost. Very soon, he had resumed his place in the new Silvermoon, teaching new Blood Elf mages while researching ways to cure their magical addiction. It was in this role that he encountered one of his former students, Silandra Silverwood. Formerly an apprentice mage, she had lost her ability to weird the arcane as he had. However, even after becoming a Sin’dorei, she still had no magical ability whatsoever. This development was potentially an embarrassment to him; the idea that one of his students could fail so badly was abhorrent. An idea occurred to him, a way to get some use out of Silverwood, while also testing one of his magical theories. He handed her over to Lady Liadrin, the matriarch of the Blood Knights, simply to see if she could do anything with his failed student. The project succeeded, and Silverwood became a Blood Knight. However, he has since begun to regret his decision; Silandra quickly rose through the Knights’ ranks, becoming one of their elite. While initially a measure of his success, it has since backfired on him; he increasingly finds himself having to defer to his former student. Trivia *Lothios’ character model doesn’t wear any pants *He is not related to May Sunstorm, no matter what she says. *He may have taught your Blood Elf mage. category:Horde category:Characters category:Blood Elf category:Mage category:Articles by Rick R